


you are your father's daughter

by gingergenower



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Jyn Erso Needs A Hug, Rogue One Spoilers, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: On a mission, Jyn was left behind and had to find her own way back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to heyemily101 for figuring out the title for me! My moana theme shall live just a little longer...

Rebel soldiers greet Jyn with blasters. She's stood in the middle of the ship, hands on her head, when the cargo door smack to the ground. 

"State your name and rank." 

"Jyn Erso. Lieutenant. I'm on my own." 

With a nod from their commanding officer, two soldiers pass her, scanning the rest of the ship. They haven't far to go. It's some modified crap she stole out of a junkyard that barely passes for a ship, the hyperdrive fried, and it's about ten feet long and five feet wide. They call all clear, Jyn's hands still on her head, and one of them stands at her side. 

"Why're you on your own?" 

"I got left behind." She muted her comms. She couldn't listen to them go. 

The soldiers frown, glancing at each other, but there's footsteps thundering across the hangar and they're distracted. Bodhi skids into view, staring up at Jyn. He's still in the clothes she saw him in last. It's only been about fourteen hours. 

"Jyn." 

Her name's an exhale, his chest heaving from running, and she doesn't feel like a person under his gaze. Mud's splashed up her legs, her shirt singed where a vibroblade barely missed her, and her eyes could close and she'd fall asleep standing up. Under his gaze she feels like a miracle. 

Bodhi stumbles towards her, hands reaching out to yank her in, and they collide as he says _I'm sorry_ and she breathes _thank you_. 

The soldiers say something but Bodhi only holds her tighter, desperate fingers clutching her shirt, and she buries her face in his shirt. It's like there's nothing that could take her out of his arms. He only pulls back to scan over her, checking her, dropping an inch or two to look her in the eye. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you shot? What happened, how did you get back-?" 

"I'm not hurt," she says, rubbing his forearm. "I'm alright." 

Bodhi shakes his head; he disagrees, she can't be whole and alive and unhurt in front of him, it's too much to ask. 

She couldn't convince him to go, no amount of logic worked. The rest of them were safe on his ship, Jyn hiding in some alleyway. She knew Stormtroopers weren't far behind her, and she knew what would give their extraction mission the best chance, but Bodhi wouldn't accept it. _It has to be you_ , she told him. He had to do it, Bodhi had to take over otherwise none of them would get out alive. 

He said her name, and didn't know what else to say, and she nodded at her comms like he could see her. _Go_. 

"I'm fine, Bodhi." 

Taking a shaky breath in, he presses a hand to his lips and closes his eyes. "Jyn, I-" 

"Don't torture yourself over this," she says, because that's what he does. "Don't, Bodhi, I asked you to." 

He forces himself to swallow, nodding at her through damp eyes. She forces herself to smile, weak. She glances around, and the soldiers are still there but even they don't seem to think they're needed anymore. "Where's the captain?" 

"He left the control room, said he needed some air. He didn't come back, that was a few hours ago." 

Jyn swallows. "He hasn't left to find me, has he?" 

There's a shake of his head, certain. "It took an hour to get back, by the time... we thought you were dead. He said there probably wouldn't be a body to go back for." 

She doesn't think of her own mangled corpse, abandoned in some alleyway. Jyn knows where he might be. Rising on her toes, balancing on his Bodhi's shoulders, she presses a kiss to his cheek. "If I thought there was any other way, I would've taken it." 

Bodhi presses his hands over hers, keeping them on his shoulders. "I know." 

The soldiers tell her she can go, and Bodhi lets go of her hands, telling her to find their captain. "I don't think he knows you're alive yet." 

Past the clearing for the airfield there's a forest of matchstick trees, their leaves stripped by low-flying ships. She finds him amongst them, flat on his back and watching the stars, an almost-empty bottle of Corellian rum propped up against his leg. He might be asleep, but he isn't, and she sits cross-legged next to him, draining the rest of the bottle. 

Cassian, sluggish and slow, sits up. He looks at her, scrubs his face, and sighs. "Bodhi locked me out of the cockpit." 

"I told him to." 

Anger and confusion twisted into panic. Bodhi didn't answer, and Jyn listened as long as she could, Cassian's voice a thumb pressing her heart's arteries closed, _begging_ to go back. She muted her comms. 

She couldn't hear it. Any of it. 

"I know you did." 

"I survived alone a long time, Cass. I couldn't be worried about getting to a certain place or having a certain deadline. I had to know there was no one but me." 

Cassian looks back at the stars. They've sat here before, under a blanket together. She fell asleep across his chest and woke up in his arms, carrying her back to the base, and he might be that warm now she doesn't know. She can't reach out and take something that might now be hers to take anymore. 

"Are you real?" 

She frowns. 

"It would be really disappointing if you weren't," he explains. 

"I'm real." 

Like he didn't want to before, like he didn't want the illusion to disappear, he reaches out to take her hand and exhales when he finds flesh and bone there. Both of his hands encase hers and he presses his lips against hers. He's cold, but his breath is warm, and she bites back tears. 

"I wanted to come home." 

He pulls her in and she follows him down to the dewy grass, his heart thudding in her ear, her body curled into his. She cries into his shirt, silent. He must feel her shuddering but he doesn't say anything, and she's not asking for comfort because she told them to go. Knowing they were leaving was like her mother telling her to hide without her, but she's never wanted abandoning more. She needed him safe. 

"Jyn," Cassian murmurs, "next time, let me get off the ship so I can come and find you." 

"I will," she promises, her voice cracking. His arms tighten around her, and her fingers claw at his shirt, because they both know she's lying.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch this hurt to write I cried _a lot_. please lemme know if my suffering was worth it! :P


End file.
